


Una historia de Tegomass

by Kikyome



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Tegomass
Genre: M/M, just a sotry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Sólo una historia de ellos
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya





	Una historia de Tegomass

-¡¡Pero mamá!!- Gritaba desde la puerta de la casa el joven.  
-Olvídalo Masuda Takahisa, no vuelves a entrar a esta casa hasta que reflexiones sobre tus acciones y en cómo has desprestigiado el honor de esta casa, tu padre y yo no te criamos para hacer ese tipo de espectáculos, si aceptamos que entraras a esa industria fue porque pensamos que sería bueno para ti socializar con otros niños de tu edad y que aprendieras cosas nuevas y crecieras como persona interiormente, no para que trajeras la vergüenza a esta familia- Fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de cerrar la ventana del balcón dejando muy en claro de que al menos esa noche no entraría a la casa.

Resignado, con frío y cansado a más no poder se sentó en la vereda frente a su casa, era demasiado tarde y no se le ocurría nada, sacó su celular para ver la hora, casi la una de la mañana, el concierto había sido un éxito y había estado tan divertido que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, su madre tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, haber hecho “aquello” en frente de tantas personas y a sabiendas de que el último día es cuando graban para el DVD, lo que significaba que muchas más personas lo verían hacer “aquello” y de paso con otro hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, justo con Tegoshi, si ya se rumoraba mucho acerca de la estrecha relación que mantenían por su dúo a parte y esas cosas del member ai, pero en verdad no tuvo tiempo de pensar, su cuerpo se movió sólo al sentir las insistentes caricias de Tego sobre su piel y con la adrenalina apoderándose de él a cada segundo fue la única reacción lógica.

-Ahhh ¿ahora qué hago?- Cada vez la temperatura bajaba más y más y él seguía sin ideas y de paso hasta hambre le estaba dando. Dedujo que lo único que podría hacer era irse a un hotel o a un bar karaoke y con esa idea en mente se levantó, tras dar los primero pasos sintió vibrar a su celular, para su gran sorpresa era casi que el causante de sus desgracias.  
-¿Masu?- Preguntó una notablemente alterada voz al otro lado de la línea.  
-¿Tegoshi?- Qué raro que lo llamara a esas horas y al celular.  
-¿Dónde estás?- Preguntaba muy alterado el menor  
-¿Cómo que dónde? Pues en mi casa, ¿Dónde más podría estar a estas horas Tegoshi?- Respondió sin terminar de entender a que se debía el interrogatorio.  
-No me mientas Masu que acabo de llamar a tu casa y tu mamá casi que me ahorca con el cordón del teléfono- Le advirtió el menor bastante molesto.  
-Oh…pues…en realidad sigo en la vereda de mi casa así que no fue tan mentira…- Se disculpó, eso era bochornoso.  
-Masu…..-La voz de su compañero se había calmado y ahora parecía más acongojado que nada. -¿Pero por qué no me llamaste? Ven a mi casa Masu, en este momento, te espero- Y sin más cortó la comunicación, se quedó ahí por algunos instantes contemplando el aparato pero él no volvió a llamar, así que como igual no tenía a dónde ir se dirigió a la casa de su compañero.

-Puedes ducharte si deseas, también tengo comida, ¿tienes hambre verdad?- Tegoshi no había dejado de balbucear incoherencias desde que había entrado a su departamento, en realidad se lo agradecía, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era acostarse a dormir, lo que le recordaba que Tego no tenía un sofá cama ni futón, ni nada que pudiera servirle de cama de invitados.  
-Gracias pero en realidad preferiría dormir…si no es molestia- Dijo un poco tenso, podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba Tegoshi pero no comprendía el por qué de su nerviosismo, tal vez su madre le había dicho algo demasiado severo.  
-¿eh? ¿Dormir?- Repitió un tanto incrédulo casi dejando caer los platos que llevaba en ese instante.  
-Si Tegoshi son casi las 3 de la madrugada y no se tú pero a mi si me dejó agotado aquel concierto- Le decía intentando sonar tranquilo.  
-ah…..si el concierto…..- Dijo respirando de nuevo, en verdad estaba nervioso.  
-Tegoshi- Llamó la atención del menor logrando que nuevamente este diera un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa -¿Qué fue lo que mi madre te dijo al teléfono?- Le preguntó finalmente dejando sus cosas en el piso y colocándose frente a su amigo dejándolo acorralado en una esquina para que no pudiese evadir responderle.  
-¡¡EH!!- La cara de sorpresa fingida de Tegoshi ya no funcionaba con él, se la sabía de memoria.  
-No finjas y dime qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre o me voy ahora mismo- Amenazó seriamente  
-Pues….- Dudaba en si decirlo o no pero entonces sintió las fuertes manos de Masu posarse en sus hombros y ejercer una leve presión, sentía que quería transmitirle seguridad, que tuviese la confianza para decirle lo que fuese, que estuvieran más unidos, no sólo como compañeros de grupo, no sólo como TegoMasu, como amigos porque a la final esa era la única relación que podían tener ¿verdad? –Que más me valía mantenerme lejos de ti, que si quería divertirme con alguien mejor que encontrara otro juguete, que me dejara de jueguitos bobos contigo porque tu no eras la burla de nadie o que si a caso en serio me interesabas como pareja sentimental…eso fue todo lo que me dijo- No pudo continuar sosteniéndole la mirada, se sentía demasiado avergonzado y no quería ni imaginarse la expresión de su amigo ante las palabras de su madre, típico y no le creía.  
-¿Y bien?- Preguntó el mayor sin disminuir la presión en los hombros de Tegoshi -¿Qué le contestaste?- Quiso saber logrando que de inmediato el aludido levantara su rostro lleno de sorpresa ante semejante pregunta.  
-¿Cómo que qué le contesté? Masu…- ¿Será que Masu en verdad estaba tan cansado que ya no sabía ni lo que decía?  
-Yo concuerdo con mi mamá Tegoshi…..en cada palabra- Le dijo mientras clavaba aquella mirada castaña que podía derretir los polos si quería pero que también podía llegar a ser tan dura como el mismo acero y en ese preciso instante podía sentirla, le lastimaba que lo mirase de esa forma, parecía estar esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte pero ¿Cuál? No podía descifrarlo.  
-…pues…no le contesté nada y ella sólo me dijo que no te había dejado entrar a casa y que no sabía de ti así que más me valía asegurarme que no te diera un resfriado, si es que en algo en verdad me preocupaba por ti- Terminó de decir sintiendo que sonaba más a que lo había llamado porque la mamá de Masu se lo había ordenado que porque en verdad le preocupaba, lo cual no era cierto.  
-…Ya veo….- Lo soltó lentamente sintiendo como un peso se adueñaba de su cuerpo, más bien se concentraba en su pecho, sin voltear solamente tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse siendo detenido casi en el acto por un afligido Tegoshi que no entendía bien lo que pasaba ahí.  
-¿A dónde vas? No te llamé porque tu madre me lo haya ordenado, no podía dejarte así en la calle…de verdad me preocupo por ti Masu….no son sólo juegos…yo de verdad…me preocupo por ti- repitió un poco más bajo, lo tenía sujeto de la manga del sweater y le temblaba la mano por algún motivo.  
-¿Sólo eso?- Preguntó sin voltearse a verlo, tenía la puerta frente a él y no dudaría en salir por ella, si nunca había estado de acuerdo con lo del member ai era precisamente por eso, porque dolía demasiado sentirse utilizado, fingir que había algo donde no lo había y que de hecho nunca podría haber, era demasiado difícil para él, nunca se creyó capaz, por eso nunca quiso empezar en un principio, pero por más fuerte que quisiese ser el rostro de Tegoshi a veces lograba quebrantar su voluntad, y terminaba sucediendo lo que pasó hoy y ya no quería sentirse así, por eso estaba dispuesto a irse.  
-Masu…- Tenía miedo, sentía que aquellas palabras querían salir de su boca pero que en el instante en que lo hicieran la bonita relación que mantenían dejaría de existir, él sabía perfectamente que Masu nunca había estado de acuerdo con el member ai, eso era porque obviamente no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas con otros hombres y menos con él, por eso las pocas veces en que cedía se sentía tan feliz, era una hermosa mentira en la que le gustaría vivir por siempre, pero si le dijese aquello ¿Qué pensaría de él? –Masu….yo…yo…- Se abrazó a su espalda sintiéndola cálida como siempre pensó que sería. –Me gusta cuando posamos juntos en las fotos, me gusta cuando sonríes de esa forma tan dulce sólo para mí, el tiempo que pasamos juntos en verdad lo disfruto, no quiero que eso termine, en verdad Masu no quiero dejar de vivir esa bonita mentira…no quiero- se abrazó aún más fuerte, podía escuchar el corazón del mayor acelerarse al hacerlo.  
-Lo siento Tegoshi…pero yo no puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos tuyos…-Se soltó de aquellos brazos y lo encaró, sujetó el rostro que amenazaba con llorar y lo levantó para que pudiese mirarlo. –Yo no quiero vivir una mentira...y si eso es lo único que quieres de mí pues…lo siento…yo no puedo aceptar tus intensiones- Lo soltó sin querer verlo por más tiempo, sabía que mientras más se quedara más tentado estaría a ceder ante aquel capricho y su madre no lo había criado para ser el juguete de nadie, sin importar cuánto le doliera no poder vivir en aquella mentira que él también anhelaba desde la primera vez que lo escuchó cantar, aquella voz casi angelical, era imposible no caer encantado por su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo, su diabólico lado era simplemente enloquecedor y sin importar cuánto hubiese luchado por estar a su lado, simplemente aquella bella mentira era lo único que había logrado.

-¡NO!- No sabía si había captado bien el mensaje esta vez, no era una negativa, era una señal, ¿eso era verdad? ¿No estaba imaginando cosas cierto? –Yo quiero….yo quiero que esta mentira sea realidad…Masu…..yo quiero vivir una dulce historia contigo….te quiero sólo para mi…quiero que me mires sólo a mi…yo quiero…yo te quiero Masu…-Dijo cerrando sus ojitos al borde del colapso, si Masu le decía que no, sería su fin, su corazón latía a más no poder y los segundos de silencio le parecieron una eternidad.

  
-…- No sabía cómo responder a aquello, pero ya que Yuya había dado el primer paso él se arriesgaría también, con cuidado colocó su mochila en el suelo y se inclinó para robar un delicado beso que tomó por sorpresa al menor.  
-¿Masu?- Eso era un si ¿verdad?  
-Hai- Respondió sonriendo de forma jovial.  
-…..- No podía contenerse más y nuevamente corrió al encuentro de aquel cuerpo que llevaba años deseando en secreto, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó de manera sedienta sintiendo con agrado aquellos brazos rodeándolo de manera cálida y protectora, se sentía como siempre había soñado, no, de hecho se sentía mil veces mejor, diez mil veces mejor, la realidad era mucho mejor.

Sin saber en qué momento o cómo, pero de algún modo misterioso llegaron hasta la cama donde acabaron tendidos jadeando por la excitación y la falta de aire, ambos con sus rostros sonrojados y sin poder o querer dejar de devorarse con las miradas, el primero en tomar la iniciativa fue Tegoshi quien ahora casi sin pudor levantaba sus manos para poder acariciar por sobre la tela que aún permanecía cubriendo el cuerpo de Masu, puesto que igual de misteriosamente como llegaron a la cama sus ropas habían ido disminuyendo hasta quedar Tego en desventaja sólo con unos pantalones de tela que no durarían mucho más en su lugar mientras que Masu aún llevaba su pantaloneta y una camisa que Tego se encargaría de hacer desaparecer como por arte de magia.

Entre suspiros y jadeos los papeles ahora estaban invertidos y era Masu quien se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con un adorable Tegoshi sobre él y su mirada más lasciva dedicada exclusivamente para él, si eso era o no real ya no le importaba.

  
-Tegoshi…ahh- No pudo callarse aquel jadeo al sentir las hábiles manos del menor deshacerse de las ropas que cubrían su parte inferior y acto seguido casi de inmediato y con una hambrienta prisa de sus propias prendas. -¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?- Le preguntó temiendo arruinar el ambiente, pero no quería que fuese así…bueno en realidad no le molestaba del todo, conocía muy bien ese lado salvaje de su Teshi y era una de las cosas que le encantaba de aquel niño, ahora SU niño.  
-¿eh? ¿A caso no te gusto Masu?- Con un ligero puchero que hasta borraba por completo aquel lado impulsivo que los había llevado hasta esa posición.  
-No es eso…pero esto parece irreal como si fuera un sueño- Se atrevió a comentar logrando dejar frío a Tegoshi por su comentario, como si estuvieran en los mc de los conciertos.  
-¿Y qué si fuera un sueño? Incluso, podría ser mi propio sueño en el que estás ahora Masu chan- Se inclinó para poder alcanzar aquellos labios y besarlos de manera dulce pero sensual.

Sus manos tenían hambre de su piel, comenzó a delimitar aquel delicado cuerpo, con cuidado casi como queriendo leerlo con el rozar de sus dedos, desde aquellos muslos hasta su espalda y su pecho, su vientre, su cuello, aquel hermoso ser humano que ahora se esmeraba en hacerlo sentir bien, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirlo así de cerca, así de cálido, así de apasionado? ¿Cómo pasó tanto tiempo aguantándose el amarlo? Abandonó aquella boca traviesa y decidió marcar aquel cuerpo con besos, cada uno más dulce que el otro, quería que supiese que aquello más que el encuentro de sus cuerpos era la fusión de sus corazones, quería que el mensaje quedara grabado en su cuerpo, “Tegoshi te amo” quería poder dejarlo prendado de él, por siempre TegoMasu, por siempre sólo ellos dos en su hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

Pronto el momento llegó, sin importar lo mucho que deseara seguir así toda la vida, sus cuerpos querían llegar más profundo, en la forma más pura que el cuerpo conoce para sentirse deseado, necesitado, para sentirse verdaderamente amado, aquella forma tan natural y a la vez tan sensual, frente a la luz de la madrugada que se colaba curiosa por el ventanal de la habitación, sintió un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo como un relámpago cuando por fin lo tuvo en su interior, se sentía incapaz de moverse pero al sentir las manos de Masu posarse en sus caderas y verlo sonreír de aquella forma que podía confortar cualquier corazón pero sólo para él y no porque una cámara se lo ordenara si no porque le nacía desde el fondo de su corazón, Masu lo quería sólo a él y ese sentimiento fue el que lo llevó a iniciar aquel rítmico baile de dos, subiendo y descendiendo de manera torturadoramente deliciosa, quejido tras quejido el dolor iba quedando atrás y era remplazado por un delicioso calor, algo tan tibio y placentero que sentía podía desbordarlo por completo, estocada tras estocada el ritmo que impuso Masu fue más y más acelerado, logrando ganar terreno y llegar a lo profundo de su pequeño niño, no iba a resistirlo más ni él ni Tegoshi, así que se incorporó como pudo para atraerlo y una última vez robarle un beso mientras profundizaba aquel vaivén tan delicioso que pronto los condujo al éxtasis que ambos habían acumulado, llegando juntos al clímax, como si de una señal se hubiese tratado, ambos, juntos por siempre, así era como querían permanecer.

Por fin rendidos y más que agotados, abrazados en la cama, no era muy grande pero tanto mejor, así tenían más escusa para estar tan juntos, casi respirándose, devorándose aún con la mirada, no había sido suficiente pero había sido más que perfecto, además tenían todo el tiempo del mundo de ahora en adelante para demostrarse todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos que habían estado reservando para ambos, de ahora en adelante ya no vivirían una bonita mentira si no una dulce realidad, juntos como TegoMasu, como amigos, como amantes, como debía de ser.

-Ne Tegoshi…- Llamó Masu mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor.  
-Hai…- Respondió algo más dormido que despierto arrullado por el calor de Masu y sus delicadas caricias.  
-Ahora que estamos juntos…ya no tenemos que hacer member ai en los conciertos ¿verdad?-  
-¿Por qué no Masu? –  
-Pues porque….me da vergüenza-  
-¿Vergüenza de qué? Más vergüenza debería darte lo que acabamos de hacer…en especial la parte en que tú…- Antes de que pudiera continuar fue acallado por un rápido beso.  
-…aún así no haré member ai…- le advirtió el mayor con tono de “hablo en serio”  
-Mejor para mí- Fue la respuesta del menor  
-…..¿en serio?-   
-Ajap…no quiero que nadie más fantasee contigo, eres sólo mío ahora y las demostraciones de cariño son exclusivamente para MI- El dios Tego había hablado  
-hai…hai…-Sólo podía resignarse ahora, lo hecho hecho estaba, aunque no le molestaba en lo más mínimo si quería llamarlo de su propiedad, él era feliz, por fin era feliz.

–Recordaré darle las gracias a mamá cuando regrese a casa- Dijo para sí mismo, después de todo ella siempre tenía razón en todo lo que hacía y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito gracias a la inspiración de Uepi Tat-chan con su hermosa canción Hana no mau machi y la parte del lemon hasta el final con hanamuke de tegomasu, espero les haya gustado!!!


End file.
